


You call the shots, baby

by Yulaty



Series: The Dislocated Room [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Two Faces of January (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Sex, Angst, Crack and Angst, Crossover, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reconciliation, Unhealthy Relationships, keeneren
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: #yulatyfic





	1. Decision

ไคโล เร็นเป็นเหมือนเด็กผู้ชายอายุสิบขวบที่ตัวโตไปหน่อยในสายตาของไรดัล นอกจากชอบทานไอศกรีมแล้วก็มีเวลาขับมอเตอร์ไซค์ที่ช่วยยืนยันความคิดนั้น ใช้รถแรง ๆ ชอบขับเร็ว ๆ สมกับที่ยังอยู่ในช่วงวัยรุ่นอารมณ์ร้อน นึกกลัวอยู่บ่อยครั้งว่าบางทีสิ่งนี้อาจพรากไคโลไปจากเขา ต้องขอขอบคุณพระเจ้าที่ยังเมตตา ไม่ทำให้มันเป็นจริง

วันนี้เป็นอีกวันที่ไรดัลได้มีโอกาสได้ซ้อนดูคาติสุดที่รักของไคโล ใช้งานมาหลายปีแล้วแต่ก็ยังสวยเอี่ยมอ่อง แทบไม่มีรอยขีดข่วนเลย รักษาดียิ่งกว่าอะไรทุกอย่าง รักษามากกว่าร่างกายเขา อย่างน้อย ๆ ก็เรื่องนั้น แต่ไรดัลก็ไม่ได้อิจฉามอเตอร์ไซค์หรอกนะ ก็การใช้งานมันคนละด้านกัน

 

วันนี้ไคโลพาออกมาทานมื้อเย็นที่ร้านสเต็กเล็ก ๆ แห่งหนึ่งที่ไรดัลเคยพูดขึ้นลอย ๆ ว่าอยากไป ไม่คิดเลยว่าจะพามาจริง ๆ เกือบลืมไปแล้วนะเนี่ยว่าเคยพูด เมื่อจอดรถและเดินเข้าร้านแล้ว สิ่งแรกที่ไคโลทำก็คือหาที่นั่ง ส่วนทางไรดัลเดินตรงไปทางผู้ชายวัยกลางคนที่มีบุคลิกเท่ ๆ คนหนึ่ง เดาได้ไม่ยากเลยว่าเมื่อสมัยยังหนุ่มยังแน่นคงมีวีรกรรมเป็นโหล เขาเสแสร้งทำตาใสซื่อเหมือนเด็กไม่รู้ประสา สั่งอาหารเสร็จแล้วก็ยืนคุยก้อร้อก้อติกสร้างความสนิทสนมเหมือนอย่างที่มักจะทำตามปกติกับใครต่อใครไปทั่ว จนเมื่อได้รับจานแล้วก็ยิ้มกว้างเดินถือกลับมาที่โต๊ะเอง แต่ก่อนจะได้ลงมือทาน คนที่เขาคุยด้วยเมื่อครู่ก็ตามมาวางแก้วน้ำลงบนโต๊ะ ขยิบตาให้ไรดัลที่เงยหน้ามอง

ตัวเลขชุดหนึ่งปรากฏอยู่บนกระดาษทิชชู่ที่วางข้างแก้ว มองก็รู้ว่าเป็นเบอร์โทรศัพท์ ไรดัลทำเมินมันไป เขารู้ว่าไคโลเห็นและไม่ชอบใจนัก แต่เด็กนี่มักจะใจเย็นกับเรื่องไม่เป็นเรื่องเสมอ อย่างเวลาหึงหวงแบบนี้ที่สมควรจะหงุดหงิดก็กลับนิ่งจนน่ากลัว ไม่พูดหรือทำอะไรเลย เพียงแค่อยู่เงียบ ๆ บางครั้งบางคราวก็เมินกันไปเหมือนไม่เห็นว่ามีตัวตน

เราแยกกันทานในจานของตนเองโดยไม่มีบทสนทนาอยู่พักใหญ่ ก่อนไรดัลจะนึกอยากกวนคนตรงหน้าขึ้นมา เขายื่นส้อมไปจิ้มเนื้อชิ้นหนึ่งมาจากอีกฝ่าย อย่างนั้นแล้วไคโลก็วางมือ เลื่อนจานมาหาแล้วก็ลุกออกไปทันที ทิ้งให้คนมีชนักติดหลังนั่งอึ้ง ก่อนรีบหยิบเงินมาจ่ายแล้ววิ่งตามคนตัวโต

 

เสียงล้อบดถนนดังห่างออกไป ไรดัลได้แต่ยืนมอง ริมฝีปากอ้าเล็กน้อย ไม่อยากจะเชื่อว่าไคโลจะทำแบบนี้ ผิดความคาดหมายไปไกลโขเชียวล่ะ ทิ้งให้เขากลับเองเนี่ยนะ เอาจริงเหรอ

เดินกลับไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่หรอก แค่ไม่กี่กิโลเมตร… แต่สภาพอากาศนี่สิ ไรดัลนึกคำนวนเวลาในหัว แล้วก็ถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่เมื่อได้ยินเสียงฟ้าลั่นดังใกล้เข้ามา ใบไม้ปลิวไหว สายลมเริ่มก้าวร้าว เสียดแทงผ่านผ้าฝ้ายบาง ๆ สู่ผิวหนังได้ไม่ยากเลย

นอกจากตอนมีเซ็กส์แล้วไรดัลก็ไม่เคยได้เอ่ยนามพระเจ้าในเวลาอื่นอีก ตอนนี้ก็จะยังคงไม่ เขารู้ว่าท่านไม่ได้ยิน ท่านจะไม่ช่วยให้เขาถึงที่พักก่อนจะสาดเทน้ำฝนลงมายังผิวโลกบริเวณนี้แน่ล่ะ คิดไปเท้าก็วิ่งสลับกับก้าวยาว ๆ นึกเสียใจที่ไม่รับฟังคำแนะนำการแต่งตัวจากไคโลขึ้นมาตะหงิด ๆ

อย่าเพิ่งตก ฝนอย่าเพิ่งตกลงมาเลย  
เผลอนึกภาวนาเช่นนั้นในใจจนได้ตอนที่เริ่มหนาวขึ้นมา แล้วก็หัวเราะสมเพชตัวเองเมื่อรู้สึกถึงหยดน้ำเย็นที่ร่วงหล่น

ไรดัล คีนเนอร์คนโง่ ก็รู้อยู่แก่ใจว่าจะไม่ได้ตามที่หวังก็ยังจะขออีก

 

—

 

เสียงประตูเปิดดึงความสนใจของไคโลให้หันไปมอง มือขวาคว้าจับอาวุธคู่ใจตามสัญชาตญาณ แต่เมื่อเห็นว่าใครเดินเข้ามาเขาก็ทิ้งตัวเอนหลังพิงหัวเตียงดังเดิม สายตาปรายมองคนตัวเล็กเดินตัวสั่นงกงันเข้าห้องพัก ริมฝีปากซีดไร้สี ที่ข้างแก้มเห็นเป็นรอยเส้นเลือดสีเขียวชัดเจนตามประสาคนเป็นภูมิแพ้ และเมื่อไม่เห็นอีกฝ่ายจะโวยวายอะไร เขาก็เอ่ยถามคำถามที่ตนเองรู้คำตอบออกไป

“นายเดินกลับมาเหรอ”

“ทิ้งไว้แบบนั้นไม่ได้แปลว่าอยากให้ฉันเดินกลับเองหรือไง” ตอบไปก็เปลื้องผ้าชุ่มน้ำออกจากตัวไปก่อนคว้าผ้าขนหนูมาเช็ดร่างลวก ๆ ไคโลขมวดคิ้ว บ่งบอกได้ว่าอารมณ์ขุ่นเคืองที่มียังไม่จาง “ถ้าฉันหมายความว่าไม่ต้องกลับมาอีกล่ะ”

“อย่างน้อยก็ให้ฉันได้มีอะไรติดตัวกลับออกไปบ้างเถอะ” ไรดัลหันไปฝืนตอบด้วยท่าทีเป็นปกติแม้ว่าเขาจะกำลังปวดหัวเสียจนแทบทนไม่ไหว รีบเดินผ่านไปเลี้ยวเข้าห้องน้ำ ถอดเสื้อผ้าที่เหลืออีกไม่กี่ชิ้นออกแล้วเปิดน้ำอุ่นจนแทบร้อนด้วยหวังว่ามันอาจช่วยให้รู้สึกดีขึ้นได้บ้าง เมื่อได้ระดับน้ำที่พอดีก็หมุนก๊อกปิด ก้าวลงไปนอนแช่ หลับตาแล้วพ่นลมหายใจออกเพื่อผ่อนคลายร่างกาย

น้ำอุ่นนี่ดีจริง ๆ

 

—

 

กว่าชั่วโมงผ่านไปไรดัลยังไม่ออกมา ไม่มีแม้แต่เสียงหยดน้ำ อย่างนั้นชายหนุ่มผู้กำลังหน่ายกับรายการในทีวีจึงรู้สึกได้ถึงความผิดปกติ นี่มันนานเกินไป เกินไปมาก ไคโลผุดลุกขึ้นก้าวไปหน้าห้องน้ำ มองลูกบิดอย่างชั่งใจก่อนหมุนเปิดมันออก และพบว่าคนที่ตนเองกำลังเป็นห่วงนอนหลับตาอยู่ในอ่างน้ำใสแจ๋ว เหมือนจะหลับไปก่อนจะทันได้สระผมหรือถูสบู่ทำความสะอาดร่างอีก เนื้อตัวแดงเรื่อไปหมดแถมยังร้อนจัดจนน่ากลัวว่าจะช็อค ไคโลรีบช้อนอีกฝ่ายขึ้นอุ้มออกมาโดยไม่กลัวว่าตนเองจะเปียกตามไปด้วยแล้วก็พาร่างนั้นมาวางลงบนเตียง หยิบผ้ามาเช็ดถูให้แห้งพร้อมสวมเสื้อผ้าที่ดูสบายตัวให้

เพราะอากาศข้างนอกเย็นกว่าในห้องน้ำแคบ ๆ นั่นจึงดูเหมือนว่าอุณหภูมิร่างกายของไรดัลจะพุ่งสูงมากขึ้นอีก เมื่อได้สติก็แทบไม่ได้ทำอะไรนอกเหนือไปจากการส่งเสียงครวญครางแหบแห้ง น้ำตาไหลอาบแก้มด้วยความทรมานที่เพิ่มมากขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ อย่างควบคุมไม่ได้

“โง่” ไรดัล คีนเนอร์คนโง่ ไคโลสบถ วางผ้าชุบน้ำทาบบนหน้าผากร้อนจี๋ของคนที่ยังไม่ได้สติแล้วก็ลุกขึ้นเดินหายาแก้ปวดแก้ไข้ที่จำไม่ได้แล้วว่ามีหรือเปล่า เขาเดาะลิ้นด้วยความหงุดหงิด โชคยังดีที่เจอแผงไทลินอลก่อนอารมณ์รุนแรงจะมาแทนที่ความอดทน เขาประคับประคองคนไร้เรี่ยวแรงขึ้นมาให้พิงอกก่อนจะป้อนเม็ดยาเข้าปาก บังคับให้กลืนลงไปโดยปราศจากน้ำ ไรดัลเกือบสำลักจากการกระทำนั้น แต่ท้ายที่สุดยาเจ้ากรรมก็เดินทางลงหลอดอาหารไปแต่โดยดี

ของเหลวอุ่นยังไหลไม่ขาดสายจากหางตา ทั้งสรรพางค์กายสะท้านสั่นจนน่ากลัว ไคโลโอบกอดร่างเล็กไว้แนบตัว ปลายนิ้วบรรจงนวดข้างขมับอย่างเบามือสลับกดจูบแผ่วเบาเพื่อปลอบโยน สิ่งที่เขาพอจะทำได้เพื่อช่วยให้ความทรมานของไรดัลลดน้อยลง

เวลาผ่านไปยาก็เริ่มทำงาน เมื่อเห็นว่าคนป่วยหายใจในจังหวะที่เป็นปกติทั้งยังหยุดร้องไห้แล้ว ไคโลก็ค่อย ๆ วางให้อีกฝ่ายนอนราบลงกับเตียงอย่างเก่าก่อนจะออกไปข้างนอกเพื่อซื้อของที่คิดว่าจำเป็นในเวลานี้มาเพิ่มเติม ทั้งยา ทั้งอาหาร เสิร์ชข้อมูลในอินเตอร์เน็ตอ่านไว้เผื่อใช้รับมือ เพราะไม่อยากจะต้องไปพึ่งพาโรงพยาบาล แม้ว่านั่นจะเป็นสิ่งที่เขาสมควรทำที่สุดก็ตาม

 

—

 

เผลอหลับไปเมื่อไรก็ไม่อาจนึกได้ ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงโปร่งก้าวเท้าลงแตะพื้นพรมอย่างระมัดระวัง บิดตัวไล่ความเมื่อยขบก่อนจะหยิบเอาเครื่องมือสื่อสารไปชาร์จแบตแล้วจึงเดินอ้อมไปที่อีกฝั่งของเตียง วางมือแนบหน้าผากคนตัวเล็กที่ยังไม่ได้สติ เขาเกลี่ยเส้นผมสีเข้มยาวเคลียใบหน้าขึ้นทัดหู เลื่อนมือลงแตะแก้ม แตะชีพจรช่วงหลังใบหู แตะคอ พบว่าอุณหภูมิลดลงมากแล้วแต่ก็ยังตัวอุ่นกว่าปกติที่ควรเป็นอยู่ดี เมื่อรู้อย่างนั้นแล้วก็ถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ อาจใช้เวลาฟื้นตัวไม่มากอย่างที่คาดไว้ในทีแรก

หลังจากทำกิจวัตรยามเช้าเสร็จเรียบร้อยแล้วก็ต้องจัดการทำให้กระเพาะที่เริ่มส่งเสียงเงียบลง ไคโลทำมื้อเช้าอย่างง่ายให้ตัวเอง และต้มซุปไก่ที่พอรู้สูตรมาบ้างไว้เผื่อสำหรับไรดัลที่ป่านนี้แล้วก็ยังไม่ลุกจากเตียง กลิ่นโชยตามสายลมที่ผ่านพัดลอดหน้าต่าง รสชาติออกจะจืดไปสักเล็กน้อยแต่ก็นับว่าไม่แย่ รูมเมทพ่วงตำแหน่งบุรุษพยาบาลจำเป็นพึมพำกับตนเองก่อนจะตักซุปส่วนหนึ่งใส่ชามเล็ก ๆ แล้วเดินไปทางส่วนที่จัดไว้เป็นที่นอน วางของที่ถือมาลงบนโต๊ะใกล้ ๆ แล้วจึงยื่นมือไปลูบผมคนบนเตียง

 

“...ขอโทษ” เสียงอ่อนแรงดังขึ้นหลังจากที่ไคโลทำอย่างนั้น คำแรกที่ไรดัลพูดหลังจากรู้สึกตัวเป็นประโยคที่เหนือความคาดหมาย ชายหนุ่มเลิกคิ้ว มองลูกแก้วกลมโตล้อมกรอบด้วยขอบตาเรื่อแดงคล้ายว่าใกล้จะหลั่งน้ำตาของอีกฝ่ายแล้วก็ถอนหายใจก่อนจะใช้นิ้วหัวแม่มือปาดเกลี่ยบริเวณรอยช้ำใต้ดวงตา “ช่างมันเถอะ”

“ฉันทำร้ายความรู้สึกนาย…”

“เราไม่ได้เป็นอะไรกัน ไม่เห็นต้องแคร์” ถึงแม้ว่าจะกอด จูบ และมีสัมพันธ์ทางกายหลายต่อหลายครั้งก็ตาม ไคโลคิด ประโยคนี้ที่พูดออกไปหาได้มีเจตนาบอกเพียงผู้ฟัง แต่ยังย้ำเตือนตัวเองไม่ให้ทำเกินกว่าเหตุอย่างครั้งนี้อีก

เราไม่ได้เป็นอะไรกัน  
คำที่ใช้จำกัดความสถานะระหว่างเราได้ชัดเจนที่สุดคือคนอยู่ร่วมห้องพักเดียวกัน แค่คนที่อยู่ด้วยกัน ไม่รู้เรื่องส่วนตัว ไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าชื่อที่ใช้เรียก เรื่องราวอะไรก็ตามที่ต่างคนต่างได้พูดออกมาเป็นเรื่องจริงหรือเปล่า เราไม่รู้เรื่องส่วนตัวของกันและกันด้วยซ้ำ เพราะอย่างนั้นจึงไม่มีสิทธิอะไรจะไปหึงหวงได้หรอก จะไปอ่อยหรืออ้าขาให้ใครก็เรื่องของไรดัล ไม่เกี่ยวกับเขาที่เป็นแค่รูมเมทสักนิดเดียว

 

“ถึงจะว่าอย่างนั้นก็เถอะ” เว้นช่วงวรรคจังหวะครู่หนึ่งแล้วก็ค่อย ๆ ยันตัวขึ้นนั่งโดยปฏิเสธไม่รับความช่วยเหลือใด ๆ จากคนใกล้ตัว ไรดัลขบเม้มริมฝีปากตนเอง ทบทวนเรื่องราวในหัว ย้ำคิดอีกครั้งถึงทางที่ตนเองเลือก บอกออกไปตอนนี้คงดีกว่าปล่อยให้มันยืดยาวเยิ่นเย้อไปอีกนาน เตรียมใจไว้แล้ว เตรียมใจมาตลอดนับตั้งแต่รู้สึกถึงการมีอยู่ของมัน บอกออกไปตอนนี้คงดีกว่า คงดีที่สุดแล้ว “...แต่ฉันรักนาย…..ฉันไม่สบายใจถ้าอะไรที่ฉันทำจะทำให้นายไม่พอใจหรือรู้สึกแย่”

แม้จะเป็นแววตาที่ดูแน่วแน่เหมือนทุกครั้งที่ไรดัลตั้งใจจะทำอะไรสักอย่าง แต่ไคโลก็รู้สึกได้ถึงบางอย่างที่เปลี่ยนไป แม้เพียงเล็กน้อยแต่มันก็ไม่เหมือนเดิม ไม่สิ มันอาจเคยเป็นแบบนี้มาก่อน เขาเพียงไม่เคยสังเกตเห็น แล้วไคโลก็ตระหนักได้ถึงอีกหนึ่งสิ่ง

ไรดัล คีนเนอร์คนเดิมที่เขารู้จักหายไปแล้ว  
คงเหลือไว้เพียงชายหนุ่มผู้เพิ่งเคยสารภาพรักจากใจจริงเป็นครั้งแรก

 

“นายมันโง่เง่า” เสียงต่ำพึมพำแผ่วเบาราวกับไม่ตั้งใจให้ใครได้ยินนอกจากตนเอง แต่ในห้องที่เงียบงันจนแทบเรียกได้ว่าไร้เสียบใด ๆ เช่นนี้ มันกลับดังก้องในโสตประสาทผู้ฟังและเล่นวนซ้ำอย่างกับเทปเพลงตกร่อง ไรดัลนั่งนิ่ง เขามีคำขอโทษติดอยู่บนริมฝีปากหากแต่ก็กล่าวออกไปไม่ได้ เหมือนกับว่ากล่องเสียงของเขาจะหายไปชั่วขณะ แทบพูดอะไรไม่ออกเลย

“ทนมาตลอดเพราะอย่างนั้นเหรอ”

“ไม่ได้ทน…” ไรดัลโพล่งตอบทันควันด้วยกลัวว่าอีกฝ่ายจะเข้าใจตนเองผิด มือกำแน่น พยายามบังคับตัวเองให้มองหน้าคู่สนทนา “นายพูดเหมือนฉันฝืน ไม่เลย ฉันอยากอยู่ด้วย ไม่ว่านายจะเห็นฉันเป็นอะไร…ให้ฉันเป็นอะไรก็ได้ แค่นายยังกอดฉัน จูบ ยังต้องการฉัน...ก็พอ”

ไม่มีคำพูดใดดังขึ้นหลังจากนั้น เหลือก็แต่เสียงฝีเท้าก้าวห่างออกไปเรียกให้หยาดน้ำอุ่นคลอรื้นขึ้นมาที่ขอบตา เรียวปากบางเม้มแน่น สายตาเศร้าสร้อยทอดมองไปยังเก้าอี้ตัวที่ก่อนหน้านี้มีคนนั่งอยู่

...นี่เป็นคำตอบของไคโลหรือเปล่า?


	2. Rush

คิดว่าทำใจยอมรับผลที่ตามมาจากการกระทำของตนเองได้ แต่ไม่เลย คิดผิดไปมหันต์ นี่ก็หนึ่งสัปดาห์ผ่านไปแล้วนับแต่วันนั้น วันที่เขากล่าวบอกความรู้สึกของตนเองออกไปให้ใครอีกคนได้รับรู้ หลังจากวันนั้นเราก็ไม่ได้คุยกันอีก ไม่สิ อย่าว่าแต่จะคุย แค่เจอหน้ายังแทบไม่มีเวลา น้อยครั้งยิ่งกว่าแต่ก่อน น้อยเกินไปจนอดคิดไม่ได้ว่าไคโลกำลังหลบหน้า อย่างนั้นแล้วความรู้สึกย่ำแย่ก็เข้าเกาะกุมจิตใจ และไรดัลก็ไม่รู้จักวิธีไหนที่จะช่วยลบมันออกไปได้ดีกว่าการดื่มแอลกอฮอล์เลย

 

คืนนี้เขาพบตัวเองอยู่ในบาร์ จำไม่ได้แล้วว่ามาตั้งแต่เมื่อไร ดื่มอะไรไปบ้าง คุยกับใคร เต้นกับใคร ไม่มีอะไรถูกบันทึกไว้ในสารบบความทรงจำสักอย่าง เหมือนว่าร่างกายจะขยับไปเรื่อย ยกแก้วขึ้นดื่ม ลุกขึ้นเต้น เบียดร่างแนบชิดกับคนที่จงใจเดินเข้ามาหาตนเอง ช้อนตามอง ขบเม้มริมฝีปาก มันง่าย เรื่องอย่างนี้ง่าย โกหกน่ะง่าย ยอมรับความจริงต่างหากที่ยาก ไรดัลคิด รู้สึกถึงความเย็นจากกระโปรงรถแนบแผ่นหลัง ใครสักคนพาเขาออกมาสินะ ข้างนอกนี้ก็ไม่เลวนักหรอก โจ่งแจ้งกว่านี้ก็เคย จะอายอะไร ไม่มีอะไรจะเสียแล้ว

 

กระดุมเสื้อถูกปลดจนเกลี้ยง ให้ลมหนาวยามค่ำคืนเข้ามาปะทะได้โดยตรง แต่ช่างเถอะ ไม่รู้สึกอะไรแล้ว หัวใจเขาตอนนี้มันด้านชาเกินกว่านั้น นึกไปก็พ่นควันบุหรี่ออก เงยมองละอองขาวฟุ้งตัดกับท้องฟ้าครามครึ้มจางหายไป รู้สึกถึงริมฝีปากที่กำลังพรมจูบลำตัว มือเค้นคลึงส่วนกลางของร่างกาย เร้าให้เกิดอารมณ์

 

เกือบ เกือบแล้ว  
เกือบจะลอยหลุดไปจากโลกแห่งความเป็นจริงเสียแล้ว หากไม่ได้ยินเสียงสับไกปืนดังขึ้นมาพร้อมกับเสียงทุ้มต่ำไร้ความรู้สึกอันคุ้นเคยดีดังขึ้นดึงการตระหนักรู้ตัวให้กลับมาเสียก่อน

 

“จะถอยไปหรือจะตายตรงนี้?”

 

ไม่ต้องใช้เวลาใคร่ครวญคำตอบนานเลย ผู้ชายที่เขาไม่รู้ชื่อก็ผละหลบหายไป ขี้ขลาดเสียจริง ไรดัลถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ บดปลายมวนบุหรี่ลงกับฝากระโปรงรถก่อนจะกลัดกระดุมเสื้อของตนเอง เขาว่าจะทำเก่ง อวดดีพูดอะไรสักอย่างที่จะไม่ทำให้ตัวเองดูอ่อนแอออกไปสักคำ แต่ยังไม่ทันจะได้ปฏิบัติตามนั้นเขาก็ต้องปิดปากเงียบ ใบหน้าซีกซ้ายชาวาบจากฝ่ามือใหญ่ที่วาดมากระทบเต็มแรง ไรดัลเม้มปาก เก็บกลืนคำพูดประชดประชันลงไป ดวงตากลมโตช้อนมองร่างสูงอย่างเลื่อนลอย ว่างเปล่า มีให้เห็นก็เพียงแต่ความเจ็บปวดที่ยังทิ้งหลักฐานไว้เป็นขอบตาช้ำแดง

 

“ขาดไม่ได้เลยงั้นสิ” น้ำเสียงของไคโลเยียบเย็นยิ่งกว่าครั้งไหน “ทั้งหมดที่พูดมา ก็แค่เรื่องโกหกอีกเรื่องของนายใช่ไหมล่ะ” ...และหากไม่ได้เข้าใจผิดไป มันเต็มไปด้วยความโกรธ “พอใจหรือยัง ปั่นหัวฉันได้แล้ว นายพอใจหรือยัง ไรดัล คีนเนอร์”

 

หมายความว่ายังไง  
ไม่มีเวลาให้คิดคำตอบนานนัก คนตัวโตกว่ากระชากแขนเขาให้เดินไปตามก่อนจะผลักเข้าไปในรถคันนึง ไรดัลคิดว่าเขารู้ว่าอะไรกำลังจะเกิดขึ้น แต่ถึงกระนั้นก็ยังยอมปล่อยให้มันเกิดขึ้น เขาไม่ได้กรีดร้องขอความช่วยเหลือในตอนที่ใบมีดกรีดผิวหนังซ้ำรอยเดิมที่อกซ้าย เขาไม่ได้ขัดขืนในตอนที่ไคโลดึงเชิ้ตขึ้นเหนือศีรษะ ผูกมัดเป็นปม รวบรัดข้อมือทั้งสองไว้ด้วยกัน ไม่เลย ทั้งหมดที่เขาทำก็มีเพียงแค่ปล่อยให้น้ำตาไหลไปเงียบ ๆ ในตอนที่อีกฝ่ายเสือกไสตัวเข้ามาเท่านั้นเอง

 

มันเจ็บ เจ็บกว่าครั้งไหน ทั้งตัว ทั้งใจ เหมือนยิ่งย้ำให้รู้ชัดในความรู้สึก เขาไม่เคยได้เป็นอะไรเลยในสายตาของไคโล เร็น ไม่เคยอยู่ในสายตา เป็นเพียงที่ระบายอารมณ์มาตั้งแต่แรก และไรดัลก็โทษใครในเรื่องนั้นไม่ได้เลย ทั้งหมดเป็นความผิดของตัวเขาเอง ผิดที่อ่อนไหว ผิดที่เริ่มมันขึ้นมา ผิดที่ปล่อยใจเผลอไผลหลงรักไปทั้งรู้ว่าไม่ควร เขาเป็นสิ่งไร้ค่าไร้ราคาเสมออยู่อยู่ต่อหน้าไคโล เร็น เป็นข้อเท็จจริงที่ก็รู้มานานแล้วหากแต่ก็ไม่สามารถหักห้ามใจไม่ให้รู้สึกอะไรได้ ยังเจ็บ ทุกครั้งที่เกิดเรื่องแบบนี้ แต่ไรดัลก็ทำอะไรนอกไปจากก้มหน้าก้มตายอมรับมันไม่ได้ เขาทำตัวของเขาเอง

 

ท้ายที่สุด เมื่อทุกสิ่งดำเนินมาจนถึงปลายทางแล้ว คำที่เขาอยากจะเอ่ยแก่คนใจร้ายก็ไม่ใช่คำก่นด่าตัดพ้อ

 

“...อย่าไป”

 

แต่เป็นคำขอร้อง


	3. You call the shots, baby

ไรดัลตื่นมาในห้องที่ว่างเปล่าปราศจากคนอื่นนอกจากเขาเอง  
ไร้เสียงใดรบกวน หน้าต่างปิดสนิท มีแสงอาทิตย์ลอดส่องเข้ามาเพียงเล็กน้อย เนื้อตัวสะอาดสะอ้านดีอยู่ในเสื้อยืดและกางเกงที่เขามักจะใช้สวมนอน ปวดเนื้อตัวไปหมด สมควรอยู่ โชคยังดีที่เมื่อคืนไม่ทันได้ดื่มมากพอจนส่งผลให้เช้านี้เมาค้าง เขาเอียงหัวไถหมอนสองสามทีอย่างขี้เกียจ แล้วก็ฝืนใจลุกขึ้นมานั่ง แต่ยังไม่ทันย่างเท้าลงแตะพื้นเพื่อลุกไปทำกิจวัตรตอนเช้า ไรดัลก็ถอยกรูดไปติดหัวเตียงก่อนจะรู้ตัวเสียอีก แค่มองเห็นว่าใครอีกคนเดินเข้ามา และเขาก็เพิ่งนึกได้ว่านี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่ตนเองแสดงออกถึงความหวาดกลัวชัดเจนขนาดนี้ มิน่าล่ะ ไคโลถึงได้ผงะไปอย่างนั้น เขาพยายามปล่อยตัวให้อยู่ในท่าทางที่สบายขึ้นหน่อย แต่ลึก ๆ ในใจแล้วก็ยังหวั่น จะมีอะไรเกิดขึ้น หรือเพียงแค่เมื่อคำขอโทษถูกกล่าวออกมา ทุกสิ่งอย่างก็จะถูกล้างลบไปเหมือนทุกครั้ง

แต่เปล่าเลย ไคโลไม่ได้ขอโทษในทันที เพียงแค่นั่งลงมองเขาจากปลายเตียง แววตาครุ่นคิดหนักในเรื่องที่ไรดัลไม่รู้สลับกับเหลือบมองมาบางครั้ง อาจเป็นเรื่องของเขา อาจเป็นเรื่องของเรา คาดเดาเรื่อยเปื่อยไปในใจ ริมฝีปากปิดเงียบ ก่อนจะเสี่ยงทำอะไรบางอย่างเพื่อเร่งให้อีกฝ่ายกล่าวอะไรสักอย่างออกมา เขายกเข่าชันขึ้นเล็กน้อย แยกอ้าขาออกเป็นความกว้างที่ไม่น้อยแต่ก็ไม่มากเกินไปจนน่าเกลียด เชื้อเชิญอย่างมีชั้นเชิงแม้ว่าภายในอกจะสั่นไหวด้วยความกลัวจนแทบคุมตัวไม่อยู่ เขาเคยทำมาก่อน หลายครั้ง แต่ครั้งนี้ต่างออกไป ไรดัลกำลังฝืนตัวเอง และเขารู้ตัว มือชุ่มเหงื่อกำผ้าปูเตียงแน่นโดยไม่ตั้งใจเมื่ออีกฝ่ายเคลื่อนตัวเข้าใกล้ วางมือที่มักจะมีอุณหภูมิสูงกว่าร่างกายของเขาบนหัวเข่า

 

“ฉันไม่ได้จะทำอะไร แค่อยากมาวัดไข้ นายตัวร้อนทั้งคืน” ไคโลพูดเสียงเรียบ กดให้เรียวขาของไรดัลแนบลงกับเตียงอย่างเดิมก่อนจะยกมือขึ้นนาบแก้มและหน้าผาก “นายหลับไปสองวัน เผื่ออยากจะรู้ ฉันตามเพื่อนมาดูอาการแล้ว เธอทำแผล ฉีดยาให้นายนิดหน่อย แล้วบอกว่าถ้านายฟื้นเมื่อไหร่ให้ทานยา”

เขาเอื้อมไปหมายจะหยิบซองยาที่ว่าขึ้นมาอ่านรายละเอียด แต่ก็ถูกไคโลฉวยมือเอาไว้ก่อน ดวงตากลมตวัดมองอีกฝ่ายด้วยความงุนงง “เรื่องที่นายพูด … ฉันไม่- ฉันคิดกับนายมากกว่าที่เราเป็นตอนนี้ไม่ได้ … ฉันขอโทษสำหรับที่ผ่านมา ทุกอย่าง ทุกเรื่องเลย”

ไรดัลพยักหน้ารับการตัดสินใจของอีกฝ่ายโดยดี เขาเป็นคนเริ่ม เขาพาตัวเองมาไกลเกินไป เขาต้องพาตัวเองกลับ “แต่...เป็นเหมือนเดิมได้ใช่ไหม” รูมเมต ที่ระบายอารมณ์ อะไรก็ตามที่อยากให้เป็น

“เหมือนเดิมคือแบบไหน” นั่นสิ ไรดัลเองก็ตอบคำถามนี้ไม่ได้

เขาสองคนได้แต่ปล่อยให้ความเงียบโรยตัวลงมา

 

—

 

อาการเจ็บเสียดบริเวณท้องน้อยเป็นอะไรที่เขาเกลียดที่สุด ไรดัลนอนขดตัว ทนกับมัน เซ็กส์ที่รุนแรงขนาดนั้นไม่ดีต่อร่างกาย เขารู้ ถึงได้พยายามหลีกเลี่ยงมาโดยตลอด แม้จะเคยโหยหามันจนถึงขั้นคุกเข่าอ้อนวอนขอ แต่คู่ขาของเขาแต่ละคนก็อุตส่าห์ยั้งมือไม่ให้มันเลยเถิดเกินไปมาตลอด เว้นก็แต่ไคโล—มีแต่ไคโลคนเดียวที่ไม่ว่าจะทำร้ายเขาแค่ไหน ไรดัลก็ไม่เคยห้าม เขาขัดขืน แต่ไม่เคยห้ามปรามไม่ให้อีกฝ่ายทำอย่างจริงจังแม้สักครั้งเดียว

เจ็บ … มันเจ็บ  
มันทรมานกว่าทุกครั้ง เพราะมันปลุกความทรงจำที่ไรดัลพยายามฝังเก็บไว้ขึ้นมา

ในเรื่องโกหกมีความจริง  
ความจริงที่พูดไปก็ไม่มีใครเชื่อหรอก

ตอนอายุสิบหก กับอาจารย์สอนพิเศษ ในห้องทำงานของพ่อ ไรดัลยังเด็ก แต่ก็ไม่เด็กเกินจะรู้ว่าสิ่งที่อีกฝ่ายทำกับตนเองคืออะไร เขาได้แต่นิ่ง ไม่กล้าจะร้องขอความช่วยเหลือ ไม่สามารถขัดขืนเรี่ยวแรงที่มากกว่าของอีกฝ่ายได้ และกลัวเกินไป หลังจากวันนั้นมา ไรดัลก็ไม่เคยให้ค่าอะไรกับร่างกายตัวเองอีก ปล่อยไป ใครอยากได้ อยากจะทำอะไรก็ทำไป ถ้าไม่คิดอะไร หัวใจจะไม่เจ็บปวด ก็แค่ร่างกาย ก็แค่ทำไป ตอบสนองความต้องการของคนอื่น ลดความเสี่ยงที่อาจก่อให้เกิดอันตรายถึงชีวิต มันไม่คุ้มกันเท่าไหร่หรอกใช่ไหม ถึงอย่างไรก็จะไม่มีใครมารักคนอย่างเขาอยู่แล้ว เขาจะไม่ได้สร้างอนาคตที่สดใสกับใครอยู่แล้ว

แต่ถึงขนาดนั้นมันก็ยังเจ็บ มันยิ่งเจ็บ รวดร้าวมากยิ่งขึ้นกว่าเก่าเมื่อคนที่ลงมือทำ รื้อฟื้นให้ความรู้สึกเมื่อตอนนั้นกลับมาคือคนที่เขาทั้งหลงทั้งรักมากกว่าใครที่เคยผ่านเข้ามาในชีวิต

ไรดัลไม่แน่ใจ ว่าเขาจะสามารถปล่อยเหตุการณ์นี้ให้ผ่านเลือนหายไปอย่างเรื่องอื่นได้ลง

 

—

 

“โกรธฉันไหม” นี่ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่ควรจะหยิบยกขึ้นมาคุยหลังจากที่ใครอีกคนเพิ่งตื่นนอน ไคโลรู้ แต่เขาอยากจะพูดถึงมันตอนนี้ มันน่าอึดอัดเกินไป เขาอยากจะจัดการให้จบลงตรงนี้

“อื้อ โกรธสิ” คนตรงหน้าเขาตอบ หลบตา ปฏิกิริยาอย่างที่ได้คาดไว้ว่าจะเกิดขึ้นอยู่แล้ว มือเล็กที่กำรอบแก้วน้ำดูไร้เรี่ยวแรง ไคโลวางสายตาไว้ตรงนั้นสักพัก ก่อนจะยักย้ายไปเรื่อย ข้อมือ หัวไหล่ ใบหู ริมฝีปาก คิ้ว ดวงตา … ส่วนที่เขาชอบมากที่สุดบนร่างกายของผู้ชายที่ชื่อไรดัล คีนเนอร์

“แล้วเกลียดไหม” เป็นคำถามสืบเนื่องจากคำถามก่อนหน้า ริมฝีปากหนาเม้มรอคอยคำตอบ 

“ไม่หรอก แค่เสียใจ” ไหล่ไหวน้อย ๆ ประกอบคำพูด ไรดัลวางแก้วน้ำ หยิบช้อนส้อมขึ้นมา สายตาจับจ้องมองที่มือของตนเองเหมือนไม่รู้ว่าควรจะเงียบหรือพูดอะไรต่อ

ถ้าจะเงียบก็ไม่เป็นไรหรอก เพราะคนที่จะนำบทสนทนาครั้งนี้คือเขาเอง

 

“ฉันพยายามทำให้นายเกลียดฉัน รู้ไหม” ประโยคนั้นอ่อนแรง ไม่สมกับคนที่กล่าวมันออกมาเลยสักนิดเดียว ไรดัลวางมือจากมื้ออาหาร มองอีกฝ่ายด้วยความงุนงง ไคโลหลบตาเขา เส้นผมยาวหล่นบังใบหน้าส่วนหนึ่ง “ฉัน…ฉันไม่พร้อมจะรับผิดชอบหรือเสียใครไป เป็นเพื่อนก็ไม่ได้ เป็นอะไรก็ไม่ได้ ถ้าไม่ได้เป็น ก็จะไม่เสี่ยง ถ้าวันนึงนายหายไปฉันก็จะไม่รู้สึกอะไร เพราะนายเป็นแค่อีกคนที่ฉันไม่รู้จัก อีกคนที่เกลียดฉัน”

เสียงทุ้มหยุดวรรคช่วงเว้น มือใหญ่ทั้งสองประสานกัน นิ้วโป้งขยับไปมาอยู่ไม่สุข แสดงอาการของคนที่กำลังไม่มีความมั่นใจออกมาชัดเจนในตอนที่เริ่มพูดต่อ “ฉันไม่อยากเสียนายไป เหมือนว่าอันที่จริงเหตุผลของฉันจะมีอยู่แค่นั้น … ขอโทษสำหรับทุกอย่าง ฉันไม่ควรทำร้ายนายแบบนั้น—ฉันไม่ควรทำร้ายนายขนาดนั้น—ทั้งที่ฉันรักนาย ทั้งที่ฉันเป็นห่วงนาย ขอโทษจริง ๆ”

 

ความชื้นบนแก้มทำให้ไรดัลรู้ว่าตนเองกำลังร้องไห้  
สิ่งที่เพิ่งได้ยินเป็นเรื่องเหนือความคาดหมาย ไม่เคยคาดฝันถึงมาก่อน ก็ใช่ที่บางครั้งเขาก็ดูออกว่าไคโลรู้สึกผิดและพยายามชดเชยให้ด้วยการตามใจ บ้างก็แอบเอาใจอยู่เงียบ ๆ ไม่ได้พูดจา ไม่เคยชัดเจนกับอะไร เพียงแค่ทำไปและคิดว่าเพียงพอแล้ว เราไม่ได้เป็นอะไรกัน เรามีความจริงข้อนั้นเป็นตัวขวางกั้นตรงกลาง เป็นกำแพงไม่ให้ก้าวข้ามผ่านไป ง้องอนนั่นมันเป็นเรื่องของคนรักกัน เราไม่ใช่ เราเป็นแค่รูมเมตที่มีเซ็กส์กัน ใช้และถูกใช้ ทำร้ายและถูกทำร้าย กล่าวขอโทษ แล้วก็อยู่ด้วยกันต่อไปเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น

ไรดัลไม่เคยคิด ไม่เคยหวัง ไม่เคยนึกสมมุติว่าหากไคโลเกิดมีรู้สึกเหมือนกันกับเขาขึ้นมาจะเป็นอย่างไร มันไกลจากความเป็นจริงมากไป ไม่มีทาง

...แต่เจ้าตัวก็กลับเป็นคนพูดมันออกมาเองแบบนี้  
เขาควรจะรู้สึกอย่างไร

 

“เด็กโง่…” คำนั้นหลุดออกมาจากปากของไรดัลเคล้าเสียงสะอื้นไห้ทั้งที่ไม่ตั้งใจ “ถ้านายบอก- บอกกับฉันสักนิด บอกฉันว่าทำไม บอกฉันว่าเพราะอะไร ไม่ว่าเรื่องไหนฉันก็พร้อมจะทำตามอยู่แล้ว แค่นายพูดออกมา...ฉันก็ทำให้ได้ทุกอย่าง จะให้ฉันเลิกอะไร จะให้ฉันไปตายที่ไหน—”

เสียงในลำคอแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นเสียงครางโดยพลันเมื่อริมฝีปากถูกช่วงชิง ลิ้นหนาสอดเข้าโพรงปากอุ่นกระหวัดเกี่ยวกันดูดดื่มจนทำให้ในหัวขาวโพลนไปชั่วขณะ หลังเอนลงสู่ฟูกนอนโดยมีร่างใหญ่ทาบทับ เรียวขาแยกออกตามความเคยชิน แต่ก่อนความต้องการจะเกาะกลุ่มจับตัวกันเป็นรูปเป็นร่าง ไคโลก็ผละออก ไรดัลกำเสื้ออีกฝ่ายไว้ เสียงสั่นเครือร้อยเรียงความรู้สึกที่มีเข้าด้วยกันเป็นประโยค “...ฉันคิดว่านายเกลียดฉัน เกลียดไปแล้วจริง ๆ”

ไคโลรวบร่างเล็กเข้ากอดแนบอก กดจูบกลางกระหม่อม ข้างในอกปวดหนึบอย่างอธิบายไม่ถูก เขาไม่เคยได้เห็นไรดัลที่เป็นแบบนี้มาก่อน เป็นครั้งแรกที่เจ้าของรอยยิ้มสดใสคล้ายดวงอาทิตย์เจิดจ้าหม่นแสงลงจนแทบมืดดับ มันไม่ดีเลย ทุกครั้งที่ไรดัลเสียใจ ไคโลไม่เคยรู้สึกดีเลย

ใช้เวลาสักพักใหญ่กว่าไรดัลจะสงบลง คนตัวโตผละไปหาผ้าชุดน้ำมาเช็ดหน้าเช็ดตาให้ แววตาอบอุ่นที่มองมาหายังทำให้เขาใจสั่นเหมือนทุกครั้ง ไคโลเชยคางเขาอย่างอ่อนโยน ในทีแรกไรดัลนึกว่าอีกฝ่ายจะจูบเขา แต่เปล่า ไคโลแค่อยากจะถาม “ยังเจ็บตรงไหนอยู่ไหม มีแรงพอจะออกไปข้างนอกหรือเปล่า ฉันอยากพาไป”

“ไปไหน”

“ไปด้วยกันนะ” แม้จะไม่ได้คำตอบที่ต้องการ แต่ไรดัลก็พยักหน้ารับคำขอร้องจากอีกฝ่ายอยู่ดี

เป็นครั้งแรกที่เขามีโอกาสได้โดยสารรถยนต์กับไคโล ไรดัลเพิ่งรู้ว่าไคโลมีรถคันอื่นนอกเหนือไปจากดูคาติ ด้วยความที่ไม่ได้มีความเข้าใจและหลงใหลในเครื่องยนต์ เขาจึงไม่รู้สึกอะไรมากไปกว่าแปลกใจเมื่อได้เห็นเชฟโรเล็ตที่ตนเองไม่รู้รุ่นคันนี้ในทีแรก มันดูคลาสสิค เท่ดี รู้แค่นั้นล่ะ

อ้อ มันเป็นที่ที่ไคโลข่มขืนเขาเมื่อวันก่อนด้วยนี่นา

 

ทิวทัศน์นอกหน้าต่างเปลี่ยนไปเรื่อย จากเส้นทางรกร้างสู่ป่าเขียวชะอุ่ม ไรดัลผล็อยหลับไปโดยมีเพลงเบา ๆ ดังคลอเสียงเครื่องยนต์ ตื่นเมื่อคนที่มาด้วยกันเรียกและอุ้มยกตัวเขาขึ้นจากเบาะรถเพื่อจะพาเข้าไปใน...บ้าน?

บ้านหลังไม่ใหญ่นัก มีชั้นเดียว มีข้างของเท่าที่จำเป็น แทบไม่ต่างจากในห้องของเราตรงส่วนของไคโลเลย เตียงอยู่ติดริมหน้าต่าง ม่านและผ้าปูเป็นสีครามเข้มเหมือนเมฆฝนตัดกับผนังสีขาวสะอาด

“ฉันชอบมาที่นี่” คนตัวโตกล่าวเสียงเรียบ วางเขาลงบนเตียงแล้วจึงเดินไปวางมือนาบบานกระจก ผลักให้มันเปิดออก ภาพทะเลสาบปรากฏขึ้นมาในคลองจักษุ “ฉันชอบอยู่ที่นี่ คนเดียว แต่พักหลังมีคนมากวนบ่อยจนน่าหงุดหงิด” ไคโลเหลือบมอง ชี้นิ้วมาหา “นาย”

ไรดัลกำลังจะค้าน จังหวะเดียวกับที่อีกฝ่ายพูดต่อให้จบ “ฉันอดคิดไม่ได้ว่านายจะชอบที่นี่”

ได้ยินอย่างนี้แล้วจะพูดอะไรได้อีก เขาปิดปากเงียบ ทอดสายตาออกไปด้านนอกเพื่อทบทวนสิ่งต่าง ๆ ที่เกิดขึ้นในวันนี้ ข้อมูลมากเกินไป ประมวลผลแทบไม่ทัน ไม่รู้ว่าความจริงหรือฝัน … การที่ได้มาอยู่ที่นี่มันทำให้เขารู้สึกแปลก

เพราะนี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่ไรดัลรู้สึกว่าเขาได้รับอนุญาตให้เข้าไปรู้จักกับตัวตนของผู้ชายคนนี้

 

ความอุ่นจากฝ่ามือกร้านเรียกให้เขากลับมาอยู่กับปัจจุบัน ปลายนิ้วเกลี่ยแก้มด้วยความอ่อนโยนมากกว่าครั้งไหนที่เคยได้รับมา ไคโลยังคงจับมือของเขาไว้อยู่ในตอนที่นั่งลงบนพื้น ส่งสายตาเว้าวอนมาหา

“พูดให้ฉันฟัง...ความรู้สึกของนาย บอกฉันอีกครั้ง บอกมา ทั้งหมดที่นายคิด ทั้งหมดที่นายต้องการ”

ราวกับต้องมนต์สะกด ไรดัลให้คำตอบตอบโดยดีอย่างชัดถ้อยชัดคำ

“ฉันชอบ- ฉันตกหลุมรักนาย ฉันไม่คิดว่าฉันจะเผลอหลงรักนายเข้าจริง ๆ นายเป็นคนเดียวที่ไม่ชอบฉัน นายเป็นคนเดียวที่ฉันตามใจทุกอย่าง ฉันอยากจะเป็นทุกอย่างที่นายต้องการให้เป็น ฉันอยากจะ...รู้จักนายมากกว่านี้ ฉันอยากให้เรารู้จักกันมากกว่านี้” เขากลืนน้ำลายลงคอ ค่อย ๆ ผ่อนลมหายใจเมื่อรู้สึกว่าขอบตาร้อนผ่าว เว้นช่วงพักครู่หนึ่ง เมื่อดีขึ้นแล้วจึงว่าต่อ “ฉันไม่ต้องการอะไรมากไปกว่าได้อยู่กับนายเลย ไม่ต้องมีความสำคัญก็ได้ แค่อยากจะอยู่ตรงนี้ แค่ตื่นมาเจอ ทานข้าว แค่ฟังนายบ่นว่าฉันไม่ล้างจาน ฟังนายถามว่าทานอะไรหรือยัง แค่นั้นฉันก็พอใจแล้ว จะทำร้ายก็ได้ ถ้านั่นทำให้นายสบายใจจากเรื่องที่เครียดอยู่ นายก็รู้ว่าฉันเป็นแบบไหน ยังไงก็ได้”

ยังไงก็ได้  
เว้นแต่สิ่งที่เพิ่งเกิดขึ้นในครั้งล่าสุด

ไรดัลชั่งใจพักหนึ่งก่อนจะขยับเข้าไปหาไคโล มือวางบนไหล่ ใบหน้าเอียงกระซิบข้างหู “ฉันมีอะไรจะบอก”

เชื่อหรือไม่ก็ตาม คำพูดทั้งหมดที่เขากล่าวออกมาหลังจากนั้นเป็นความจริง

 

ไคโลเป็นผู้ฟังที่ดีอย่างที่เป็นมาเสมอ มีแต่แววตาที่เปลี่ยนไป โกรธสลับกับความรู้สึกผิด มือหนากำแน่นตลอดช่วงที่ไรดัลยังพูดอยู่ แม้ว่าจะบอกกล่าวด้วยน้ำเสียงธรรมดา แสร้งติดตลกในบางช่วง แต่นั่นก็ไม่ช่วยให้มันดูเป็นเรื่องที่หดหู่ใจน้อยลงสักนิดเดียว

 

“เหนื่อยไหม” เขาถามออกไปสั้น ๆ เมื่ออีกคนพูดจบ คนตัวเล็กเอนพิงผนังด้านหลังก่อนจะตอบเขา “อือ ง่วง”

“ขอโทษ”

“นายไม่อยากรู้แน่ ๆ ว่าฉันคิดอะไรตอนที่นายพูดคำนั้นออกมา เลิกพูดเถอะ” ตัดบทแล้วก็ทิ้งตัวนอน หลับตาลง ขดตัวนิดหน่อยดูน่ากอดน่าทะนุถนอม ไคโลเกลี่ยผมสีเข้มออกไม่ให้บดบังใบหน้าหวาน เสียงต่ำกระซิบบอกขณะที่ปลายนิ้วเกี่ยวเส้นผม “แค่นายบอก- พูดออกมา ฉันก็ทำให้ได้ทุกอย่างเหมือนกันนะรู้ไหม”

ไรดัลเกร็งนิดหน่อยตอนที่เขาจูบแก้ม ไม่น่าแปลกใจ คงต้องไม่แตะตัวเกินจำเป็นสักพัก หลังจากทำเรื่องเลวร้ายแบบนั้นลงไป มันไม่มีทางที่อะไรระหว่างเราจะกลับไปราบเรียบเหมือนเดิมได้อีกแล้ว ไคโลคิด ยีผมคนนอนเบา ๆ “นายพักเถอะ เดี๋ยวจะเรียกมาทานมื้อเย็นอีกที”

 

เสียงก้าวเดินค่อย ๆ ห่างออกไป  
ความเหนื่อยล้าถาโถมลงมาเมื่อเขานอนนิ่ง ๆ ร่างกายยังฟื้นฟูกลับมาได้ไม่เต็มร้อย เรี่ยวแรงที่ใช้พยุงตัวก่อนหน้าเหือดหายไปหมด ไรดัลขยับหาองศาที่พอดีแก่กายนอน ถอนหายใจยาว ยกแขนกอดหมอนที่มีกลิ่นเจ้าของบ้านติดอยู่จาง ๆ

แม้ว่าตอนนี้เขาจะนอนอยู่ในที่ไม่คุ้นชิน แต่ไรดัลก็กลับรู้สึกอบอุ่นใจไม่ต่างกับการได้นอนพักในบ้านที่เขาจากลามาแสนนานเลย

**Author's Note:**

> #yulatyfic


End file.
